


Repercussions

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your actions have consequences, Will." The words were soft but harsh, the accent thick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will felt the hand not holding him start traveling downward, moving to his belt and starting to tug it free. He tried to push back but only earned another vicious blow to his head. This time he would have fallen if not for Hannibal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you wish to act base as common guttersnipe, I will gladly treat you like one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a weird mood lately. I wanted to write something dark. In my old fandom days I was known for writing rape and dub-con so I hearkened back to my roots.
> 
> Not beta read. Very much OOC.

It had been the worst possible thing, to throw the first punch, Will knew. He had regretted it even as he did it but even that hadn't stopped him from throwing another punch. It had been a horrid day and he just wanted to _hurt_ something, even if that something was someone who, for all intents and purposes, was his best friend.

 

His best friend who was stronger, faster and had far more experience in fighting than he did. All facts he forgot until he found himself slammed face first into a wall, once, twice and then a third time. His ears were ringing, vision blurred, dazed and panting, tasting the salt of blood in his mouth.

 

Still all he could think was at least he got several good blows in of his own. A hand fisted his hair, pulling and twisting cruelly until the pressure drew an agonized cry. Hot breath on his neck and a body pressed close to him, keeping him pinned against the wall..

 

"Hannibaa..." he slurred. "Fuck you."

 

Not the smartest thing to say but his scalp, his entire head was pure pain  and if he couldn’t strike with fists he would strike with words. A laugh behind him, at his ear, and then sharp teeth sinking deep. Will couldn't help another cry as he felt wet warmth trickle down his neck.

 

"Your actions have consequences, Will." The words were soft but harsh, the accent thick.

 

Will felt the hand not holding him start traveling downward, moving to his belt and starting to tug it free. He tried to push back but only earned another vicious blow to his head. This time he would have fallen if not for Hannibal.

 

"If you wish to act base as common guttersnipe, I will gladly treat you like one."

 

Several rough tugs and Will felt his pants loosen, pushed to the floor along with his boxers. Panic gave him strength despite the wave of vertigo he felt. Desperate he made a last effort to escape and shoved back, almost breaking free.

 

It felt like his hair was being ripped out as he was dragged back and over to the small couch in Hannibal’s office. Roughly shoved down face first, he was too blinded by pain to do much but lay there as he felt Hannibal settle on top of him.

 

"Hannibal...come on. Stop. Please!" His words were muffled and all he got was a harsh slap to his now bare ass that he knew would leave a bruise. Tears spilled down his face as another blow landed and his head was jerked sharply up.

 

A bunch of cloth was shoved roughly into his mouth, his underwear he thought, and then hands were at his ass. He tried to beg, to plead but his words were muffled as fingers probed at him, one sliding in dry.

 

He jerked his hips, dislodging the finger and earning another blow. His face was pressed into the pillow, making it almost impossible to breath, Hannibal straddling his hips and easily keeping him in place.

 

The fingers came back, slick with something, sliding in briefly before he felt something larger. Even with his gag the scream he let loose could be heard as he felt Hannibal thrust into him.

 

The burn was intense, the ache felt from his spine to his toes. It was all he could do to remind himself to breath, the material under his face damp with tears.

 

Will gagged on the pain as Hannibal pulled out then slammed back in, Teeth in his shoulder, his neck, leaving bruises but not where they would be easily seen, could be easily covered. He felt Hannibal change his angle and found his voice again as he felt pleasure burst with pain. Another laugh, another thrust, another scream and Hannibal kept that angle, that pace.

 

Lightning sparked along his abused scalp, curls and neck pulled taut.  The bend of his back forced his hips to the bed, the friction against his cock drawing a moan in time with a particularly sharp thrust.

 

"Perfect. William. Perfect.." Each word, each syllable was punctuated by Hannibal driving hard and sharp into him.

 

Will was reduced to whimpers and sobs, for it to stop or continue he didn't even know. The hand left his hair and he fell forward as he felt his hips lifted higher. The new angle allowed for deeper penetration and Will gave voice to a loud groan as it felt like he was being split in two.

 

Will’s hands fluttered, unable to find any purchase and he fisted them, bringing one to his mouth to help stifle his cries. The slap of skin, slick with sweat colliding filled the room as Hannibal hands dug bruises into his thighs, holding him for better leverage as he used him brutally.

 

One hand reached between Will’s legs and wrapped around him, not stroking but only squeezing. Will gave a choked off cry and bucked once to try to get the hand off him. The hand only tightened, became a vice.  White hot, roaring, the pleasure swamped him, stealing his voice, his breath, his thoughts. Dimly he heard curses in a foreign language hissed into his back and then heat filling him.

 

Both of them collapsed forward, Hannibal breathing heavily as he rested on top of Will's trembling form. He thought he might feel guilt but all he felt...was satiated. He did enjoy teaching people to not be rude. A glance at the clock told him their time was up and he sighed. Regretfully he pulled from Will's body, admiring the marks he left on the other man. The bruises, the bites, would fade slowly, making sure their lesson would take.

 

"I will see you at our next appointment, Will.  Try to not let your temper cloud your judgement. Or rather...DO try. I believe you rather enjoyed the repercussions." He smirked and walked out, leaving Will curled in a whimpering ball of misery, confusion and pain.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It felt good to write that. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
